Glass sheets have been used in the manufacture of display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs, computer monitors and handheld devices. For example, in a modern LCD TV set, a piece of thin glass sheet with pristine surface quality is used as a substrate for thin-film-transistor (TFT) and other electronic devices, and another piece is used as a substrate for the color filter. Recently, thin glass sheets started to find use as cover sheets for the screens of handheld devices and TV sets as well.
The thin glass sheets may be made by using a fusion down-draw process, a float forming process, or other forming methods, from glass melt. Because these forming processes are frequently continuous on an industrial scale, as-formed glass ribbons immediately exiting the forming facility often need to be cut into multiple, continuous strips and/or discreet glass sheets before being shipped to device manufacturers. The cut glass sheets produced at the glass forming production lines often have sizes that can accommodate the manufacture of multiple devices on the same surface simultaneously. At a certain point of time, such large glass sheets need to be cut into smaller size of the final devices.